


Memories of Padmé

by SkywalkingOnSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Darth Vader Has Issues, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Regret, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/SkywalkingOnSunshine
Summary: Based off of the song "Memories of Mother"Anakin/PadméSad, Angsty and author hasn't slept at all this whole night, but she writes her best things sleep deprived. So ¯\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Memories of Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Would really recommend listening to "Memories of Mother" by Bear McCreary.

He laid in agony, the roaring of war smashing through the audio receptors of his helmet. The taste of smoke and burning flesh was pungent from even within his mask. the world was hotter than it had been in many years, warmth seeping into his scarred flesh, heating his mechanical limbs as he laid still, his mind hazy and unfocused he saw the flames as they licked against his suit. His eyes straining to focus on the way they flowed, the way they rolled over themselves in their excitement to finish the job it had started decades ago. He reached for them and dipped his fingers into the rolling.....grass?

His fingers clutched at the emerald green blades and unearthed them from the ground, raised them to his eyes then released them and watching as they flowed away softly in the tepid wind...a wind he could FEEL, a wind he could taste. His fingers. His REAL fingers made of flesh and bones- dug into the soft hair that sat lankly around his head. He sat forward and raised himself to his feet. Turning towards the horizon which shone with a vibrant sunset. 

A flash of red glittered in the corner of his eye. He watched a single petal drift in the wind, behind it many more of varying colors. He shifted his weight and collapsed to his hand and knees, his bones quivering, his muscles spasming as he relearned how to be real. Organic. He steadied himself and allowed his quivering knees to carry him as he followed the flowing petals towards a steep incline, from where he could see a great many flowers flowing in the wind. The force beckoned him and pulled him toward the top of the hill. 

As he took his first few steps, his muscles battled against the incline, the wind grew stronger with every quivering step he took and stole the air from his lungs, Petals whipping against his face with a searing intensity so strong it almost burned, his fingers dipping into the soft soil of the planet and he dragged himself towards the summit, The wind blowing harder with each step he took, The petals lashing at his face until he felt burning welts plaster his face. The force continued to beckon him.

He continued to climb until his breath became desperate and his eyes stung with tears that rolled fat from his eyes and burned the sores on his face. Until he reached the top, where deep within the vortex of petals he saw a glimpse of white and gold. A glimpse of chocolate brown hair and exposed ivory skin that was showing from the back of her dress. His knees gave away. Him falling against a harsh wind that tried with all of its might to pull him away from the angel that stood mere meters before him. His throat roared a name he hadn't uttered in many years as he tore for her, propelling himself against the raging wind and the lashing petals. He took heavy steps, his knees creaking under the pressure he slammed upon them with every movement, his body lurching and flinching as the petals tore through his flesh and left him feeling raw and destroyed. His voice crying out in a desperate plea of her name that was lost to the sound of the screaming winds- washed away even to his ears. Blood ran down his face and into his eyes as he pushed against the petals that were lacerating his flesh. In a final attempt to reach her. He pushed with all of his might, willing the force to help him push against the wind- and as his hand reached for her his fingers brushed the sheer garment that flowed from her shoulders like a cape and the wind stopped in place. The petals freezing mid-air as if time itself stopped.

His breath caught in his throat as her head turned slowly, the stale feeling of stillness rushed over him as her cheekbone came into view, then her jaw, then her chin, then- her eyes, and with one look of her honeyed brown eyes the wind smashed back into him full force. The petals like shackles as they dragged him from her beautiful silhouette and pulled him farther and farther away until he was sent rolling back down the hill. His limbs feeling heavier and heavier by the moment, his breath leaving his lungs, his vision reddening, and as he finally touched the bottom, his life flashed into blackness. For just a moment he believed he was in the beyond. Then the light above him flickered and familiar mechanical breathing reached his receptors again. He was back on Coruscant, his suit being repaired from the extensive damage he had sustained in the battle. Sidious hissing in his ear and the medical droids tittering about. 

Darth Vader sat upon the slab of metal he had been operated on and sunk deep within himself, deep within the lava that boiled inside his soul and for the first time in 20 years, Anakin Skywalker burst from the surface and screamed.


End file.
